ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Roleplay at the Gates (11/1/12)
'Where:' main gates (11/1/12) 'Who:' Haru, Keyome, Yume, chi chi, Soudai 'Training and Casual RP' DarkKeyome: In his apartment, it was a mess, pictures of Buddha were covered by girls in bikini's clothes e everywhere, on his boom box on his dresser loud rock music ( if it existed) would be playing but it had a rap tune to it. He slipped on his weighted clothing, it hurt when he wore it... but he was getting used to it he picked up his back pack, stuffing work out bars and and bricks in it, along with other random things in his room. Pulling the strap on his back he'd start to make his way through the village and to the gate entrance. making his way through the gate as usual. His head was low, and he would tug onto the dark blind fold in his hand. Today he'd try to use it in a training. In his back pack was his usual training gear. After stepping to the middle of the compound he'd start with his intense session of one arm push arms for both arms. After reaching 230 push-ups for both arms he'd begin to do some suicide runs back and forth, he''d been on this crazy self-made training program for sometime now. “D'aahhh! OK.. im sore enough..” He wiped his forehead with the black rag in his hand, looking around for a training partner to use the blindfold with. Guest_SenjuHaru: -Haru stood up from the tree he had slept in just over the walls of the compound. He stretched a little, rolling his shoulders back and cracking his neck, before wiping his and leaping down from the tree. He stumbled and caught his balance, before doing a bit more stretching. A tiny pond sat about ten feet away, the water in it clear as day, and Haru made a turn for it. Walking over to the pond and scooped up a handful of water, before splashing it onto his face dramatically, to make him more away. He wiped his face once more, bent his knees, and shot himself over the compound wall, landing about five feet away from the actual gate, his scroll flopping behind him. He passively surveyed the area, and rested his gaze onto the training boy, watching him as he went along- DarkKeyome: He turned seeing and hearing th boy drop down next to him. Keyome nodded his head, having his mind made up he waked over to boy known as Haru. “ Hey bro, I need a favor. Well two actually, spar with me a little, then I need to practice my blindfold technique abit. You down with that?” He said pulling his arm behind his head. The boys height had increased only a small bit over the few months. DarkKeyome: He turned seeing and hearing th boy drop down next to him. Keyome nodded his head, having his mind made up he waked over to boy known as Haru. “ Hey bro, I need a favor. Well two actually, spar with me a little, then I need to practice my blindfold technique abit. You down with that?” He said pulling his arm behind his head. The boys height had increased only a small bit over the few months. Guest_SenjuHaru: -“Er…. Sure…?” –he backed up from the boy about five feet, and removed his scroll from his back, placing one end onto the ground and placed his hand over the other end so it wouldn’t fall to the floor below. He was curious to see exactly what this “Blind fold technique” was… He knew that it ment… well… being blindfolded, but what were the move sets? Was it a defensive type Fighting style? Because fighting blindfolded on the offensive side is pprreettyy hard…-“hmm.. The first move is all yours man” – he said, ready to kick some ass- YumeMoumoku: -walking threw the thunder god gate, yume's arms would be wrapped tightly around his new puppet Miyako. Turning an icy gaze around the main area of the gates yume would let a quiet sigh fall past his lips. Today the puppet boy planned to slip off and do some puppet work. First some stealth training then some multi puppet control and the list would go on. Glancing around once more yume would then head towards the back where the training dummies where held. Reaching the back yume would set his puppet carefully on the ground before moving to perform his signature jutsu, kugutsu no jutsu. Clapping his hands together yume would watch quietly as crimson strings would start to pour out of the tips of his left hands fingers. Connecting his strings carefully to his puppet, yume would move to jerk his hands back sending his puppet into the air. Weaving his left hand about in strange motions yume would force the puppet to perform quick acrobatic Arial moves. Launching his left hand out as if he was reaching out towards something he would send Miyako diving forward towards one of the training dummies. Clearing his mind he would then picture his puppet opening its mouth to unleash a ray of senbons into the training dummy that was coming close to his puppet. As the images would pass threw his mind yume would perform a slight jerk in his hand as Miyako's jaw would open and release 5 senbons from its mouth from its senbon launcher aiming them to hit directly towards the head region. With miyako everything was about precision and accuracy do to the puppets quick speed. Hearing the thunks of the senbon hitting its target yume would try and quickly jerk his hand back forcing the flying gecko puppet to turn off and take off- DarkKeyome: He'd nod, starting to stretch as begun to ready himself. He spread his legs taking a deep breathe, and got down into the traditional Oda style stance. ( I hope they have their own style -.-) He eyed haru, he was bigger than him but this wouldn’t stop him. He smirked dashing head first for the older genin. His body moved swiftly at the speed of 12mph, the weighted clothing would restrict his maximum speed but even so he was still fairly quick on his feet. He'd leap about 4 feet into the air, and would send a backwards spin kick at the boys head with his right leg, making his body twist in a 360 motion. If the attack connected then he'd twist his body sending another kick but with the opposite leg this time. Making some kind of tornado type attack. Guest_SenjuHaru: (xD) -A simple duck avoided the attack, seeing as it wasn’t brought on with any surreal speed. Along with ducking, he slid his hand down the side of the scroll, before bring his other hand over to grip it tight. The boy now twisting in the air. He remembered a technique he had witnessed firsthand, mimicking that technique, chakra shot to his arm’s, before thrusting the scroll upwards into the bottom of the boy. If it had connected ((Similar to the One-Thousand-Years-of-Death Technique)) The boy would fly skywards a few feet and possible constipation before landing roughly onto the ground, either way, his bottom would be hurting from the attack. Regardless, haru would stand strait up, fixing his posture, and look towards the boy, laughing softly to himself.- DarkKeyome: The boy missed cause his body to twist into the other kick, as his body was twisting from his attack his hand would brush upon a thick piece of rolled up paper. His eyes darted quickly to see it, the boy was thrusting it... towards his... BOTTOM?! Quickly his mind flashed back to that day... that horrible day... when the Hatake man used the technique know as the thousand years of death. Once his hand brushed the scroll in mid twist he'd grip it. And he did some form of hand-stand on it, twisting his legs along with his body in a break dance motion, his legs swung around twice in this move in a time frame of 2.3 seconds. Due to the boys size his legs if connected he'd be smashed in the face hard, rocking him with a great amount of force only because of his momentum. Guest_SenjuHaru: -He’d been pretty confident about his attack, and he had been prepared to laugh it up after it had connected but… it seemed the genin had been prepared for something like this… and the mofo… Kicked haru in the face ._. . . . He hadn’t the time to throw his hands up, nor block, so the foot slammed into his face, and Haru stumbled backwards about three feet, shocked at the most part that the boy had the agility he showed for a new genin, a small bruise would probably sprout onto his face later.-.. -A blow of the nose, and a smirk swept across his face, and he took up a more.. serious stance… His icy eye’s danced around, giving him the next move as well…- DarkKeyome: He landed firmly on the ground, never letting up. The boy was surprised himself. The training was paying off, he'd and with a cartwheeling flip to the right, and darting off at the boy's right side once he landed at the speed of 23mph due to a hard take off. His body moved almost quickly with an explosive force, the boy sent a powerful knee to the boys stomach if connected, the boy would cringe over he'd attempt to grip the boys shirt and leap onto his shoulders and cross his legs around his neck, thrusting his body backwards so he'd judo flip onto the ground on the mans neck. A move his father had taught him, and something his instructors had helped him perfect at the academy. Guest_SenjuHaru: -He wouldn’t be surprised anymore, vowing to finish this spar fighting seriously. The boy rushed towards Haru, and attempted to send his knee into Haru’s gut. He twisted his body in a 360 degree turn, extending his right leg foot out in a side kick to the man’s chest, looking to knock him back, along with knocking the wind out of him. Also if it connected, the boy’s momentum and the power behind the kick would send him toppling backwards towards the ground. Haru taking up the same stance as normal, letting the boy climb to his feet and attack again.- Guest_SenjuHaru: -He wouldn’t be surprised anymore, vowing to finish this spar fighting seriously. The boy rushed towards Haru, and attempted to send his knee into Haru’s gut. He twisted his body in a 360 degree turn, extending his right leg foot out in a side kick to the man’s chest, looking to knock him back, along with knocking the wind out of him, avoiding his attack to his gut. Also if it connected, the boy’s momentum and the power behind the kick would send him toppling backwards towards the ground. Haru taking up the same stance as normal, letting the boy climb to his feet and attack again. DarkKeyome: The kick would indeed inflict a massive amount of damage to his body, it made him tumble backwards hard, his body rolling violently but he had caught himself, landing in a back flip as he rolled onwards he continued to flip and flip until he landed on his feet holding his chest. He eyed the boy from the small distance of 13 feet. He'd thrust his leg up perching it lightly so it was looking like some form of muy thai? He smirked. “ I haven’t got to use fathers fighting stance yet. He taught me a few moves but eh. I’m gonna show you a few “ After speaking the boy charged forward head first at a high speed of 23 mph closing the distance between them rather quickly. He pulled his right arm up aiming a straight punch at the boy as he charged. As he got within 4 feet of him, he would sike him out, the boy instead of punching would have thrusted his body down abit, turning his back so a POWERFUL thrusting attack towards to haru. Keyome had pulled the right side of his back along with his shoulder at the boy. If the attack was blocked he'd still be forced back rather hard with a powerful explosive force. If the hit was dodged or attempted to, the young martial artist body would already have been turning after said thrusting attack aiming a back hand with his left hand. So it'd be like a quick spin meaning no matter where he'd dodge due to the spinning back hand he'd be met with a rocking hit to the jaw if connected. The back hand DarkKeyome: The kick would indeed inflict a massive amount of damage to his body, it made him tumble backwards hard, his body rolling violently but he had caught himself, landing in a back flip as he rolled onwards he continued to flip and flip until he landed on his feet holding his chest. He eyed the boy from the small distance of 13 feet. He'd thrust his leg up perching it lightly so it was looking like some form of muy thai? He smirked. “ I haven’t got to use fathers fighting stance yet. He taught me a few moves but eh. I’m gonna show you a few “ After speaking the boy charged forward head first at a high speed of 23 mph closing the distance between them rather quickly. He pulled his right arm up aiming a straight punch at the boy as he charged. As he got within 4 feet of him, he would sike him out, the boy instead of punching would have thrusted his body down abit, turning his back so a POWERFUL thrusting attack towards to haru. Keyome had pulled the right side of his back along with his shoulder at the boy. If the attack was blocked he'd still be forced back rather hard with a powerful explosive force. If the hit was dodged or attempted to, the young martial artist body would already have been turning after said thrusting attack aiming a back hand with his left hand. So it'd be like a quick spin meaning no matter where he'd dodge due to the spinning back hand he'd be met with a rocking hit to the jaw if connected. It would simply knock the boy off his feet abit, possibly making him stagger if hit. Nothing super damaging. YumeMoumoku: -turning Miyako around yume would prepare the flying gecko puppet for another swooping senbon attack. Sending Miyako forward the puppet would once more open its jaw to attempt to fire another round of senbon. Hearing a strange scrapeing sound in his puppet due to his heighten sense of hearing. yume would seem to flinch as it showed signs that the senbon launcher had fallen out of place or something of the sort. Letting out a sigh as he was denied the sweet sound of senbon striking the training dummy. yume would move to continue forward with his puppet, if the senbons didn't work the bladed wings sure had to. Forcing Miyako to dive and slash out at the training dummy with the bladed wings yume would listen in closely to try and hear the cutting of wood. Hearing nothing more then the clash and brake of the blades yume would let out a quiet growl before cursing quietly to himself. Landing his puppet on the ground yume would brake his chakra connection and move towards the winged puppet. Kneeling down yume would move to pull a screw driver from the pouch strapped to his right leg before moving to examine the damages done to his puppet. Falling down to a seated position in front of the puppet, yume would reach out and pick up the head of his gecko puppet. Opening up the puppets jaw he work to check on the senbon launcher, seeing that the problem was just as he thought it was. yume would move to slide the metal tube once more into its place before taking his screw driver and moving to tighten the tube finding that the jaw joint had come loose. Once he felt that the tube was secure yume would move to look over the damages done to the fine blades that where the puppets wings. Seeing that the blades where bent up and weren't thick enough for the kinda damage the puppet should have been dealing, yume would sigh- perfect just what i needed -he would grumble quietly to himself before moving to pull his scroll from his back. Setting the scroll down yume would move to roll the scroll out summing up some of his chakra he would move to place the puppet within before pulling out his beloved oka to prepare himself for some training with her being that his training with Miyako was cut short- Guest_SenjuHaru: -The thrusting attack had indeed landed; Haru had been expecting the punch until the last second, when he changed up his movements. From a easy to dodge punch, to an unexpected... Bump? The difference was, Haru wasn’t knocked back as intended. When the boy’s shoulder hit him, he felt himself losing his footing, and falling backwards slightly. He lunged his arms forwards, and ((at this distance is almost-… VERY unlikely to not get caught)) attempted to wrap around the boy’s waist, from the other side of his body. If he had gripped it, he would, with the aid of chakra, lift the boy upwards into the air VERY quickly above his head before, slamming him into the ground with all his might, a sort of wrestling move that was highly effective. It would knock the air right out of him, and leave him in an almost paralysis state and allowing Haru to finish it off. The second he threw the boy into the ground, he’d leap above about three feet, and drive his knee into the gut of the boy, and pin him to the ground, possibly the end to the spar?- DarkKeyome: The slam disoriented the boy when he crashed into the ground headfirst, but his back hit the ground a few seconds before his head softening the blow just a bit, his body throbbed in acing agonizing pain.. His head rung, he didn’t know what to think when he was being pulled back for the slam. He landed hard onto the ground. His head was ringing like a cell phone. As he was slammed he felt the boys body leaving from him. And his vision cleared just in time to see him soaring down with a knee. He saw something like this before, when he was getting jumped by the other thieves the main one did this type of move, but it was with feet. Keyomes eyes glared, having nothing but a few seconds to react he knew what to do, at least he thought he did. As haru was traveling down, he was only 4 seconds away would and he'd be met with two feet. the knee would smash into both feet of the oda boy, such an epic fail that was. The boys legs folded easily due to the pressure. Haru was much heavier making said attack too strong for the young boys legs. The knee smashed into his stomach knocking the air out of him, which made him spit harshly. His eyes went white, the boys weight played a big part due to the effects. He coughed hard. Laying flat on the ground with his mouth open and eyes white. Completely unconsicence. YumeMoumoku: -placing the puppet in his scroll, yume would move to roll the scroll up before placing it once more on his back. Standing the puppet boy would gather his chakra up before performing the simple hand clap for kagutsu no jutsu. Connecting his right hand chakra strings to oka he would start to work threw basic combat of firing senbons at the practice dummy and slashing out at the dummy with oka's butcher knife sword. Repeating over and over the basic combo of firing 5 or 6 senbon into the dummy before striking out at it. yume would continue to weave his strings in effortless forms as he had been training with oka now for almost years- Guest_SenjuHaru: -His knee fell into the gut of the boy, and a gasping sound escaped his lips before passing out like a lifeless lump. He rolled off of the boy, and took a knee, recovering his breath. He then stood up and walked towards the boy, and slid him left arm under the boys head, then slid his right arm under the legs of the boy, picking him up like a widdle baby. He struggled with the boy for a second, and then stumbled over to the building behind the gates, and laid the boy onto the slick floor softly. He then stared at him ((like this O.O)) as if he had killed the boy, and turned to walk outside and retrieve his scroll from the ground.- NamikazeSoudai: Soudai came through the thundergod gate, wearing less than winter like clothes this time day the last few days. She still wore her flat jacket and the normal weapons that made up Soudai, but as the seasons went so did the change of clothes. She didn't stick around waiting for the public to notice her though, stepping through the tea room and out the other side to a building. There she sat down, a comfortable distance away from the noisy genins, but her own genins would know where to find her if they wished. Her pose suggested meditation, something she rarely did, but sometimes it was comforting, to gather your thoughts and calm your body. It wasn't all actions, taijutsu, ninjutsu, blow a hole in the wall or your opponent, sometimes it was a different kind of battle, the demons of your mind, the demons around the world, hatred and greed and all that. She took a deep breath, her exhale was relieving to her body. A few feet away there was noise and chaos and a fight that broke out to prove themselves for a reason she didn't quite understand. She hoped they enjoyed themselves..She wasn't going to join on that. Guest_HatakeChihiro: -Chihiro stepped through the gate near her apartment, her weapons tucked in her normal pouch and the rocky pouch strapped tightly around her waist. She had gotten used to carrying all of these things by now, only feeling the extra weight when her muscles tired out. The simple act of walking with it would be working out her legs. A loud thundering boom echoed through the air as she arrived at the main gate, her hair falling on her shoulders as her feet reached the solid ground. She turned on her heel and headed into the tea house, she felt like having a drink before anything else. Her mind was still pondering the revelation she came across on her last training session. She sat down on one of the cushions and thought about what the best possible thing for her to do next would be, what type of training she should do next. She shook her head and glanced to the side and saw her captain, Soudai, sitting quietly.-“Soudai-sensei?”- She pushed herself up and walked towards her, tilting her head to the side as her eyes observed the still body of her captain.- YumeMoumoku: -after working with oka for a good couple of hours, yume would let out a quiet sigh before moving to set his puppet down. Having been working for so long with oka the puppet boy was starting to feel himself wearing down but felt he still had enough in him to practice one of his techniques. Reaching back into a pouch strapped to his waist yume would move to fish out ten senbons. Dropping the senbons on the ground. yume would once more pull up his chakra into a kugutsu no jutsu, throwing his crimson strings out before him he would watch as the strings would connect. Jerking his hands back he would watch as the senbon would fly into the air. Sliding his right foot back into a common attack stance, yume would lean forward as he made slashing motions with his hands much like a cat would when clawing at someone. Watching as his strings would jerk and fallow the same motions as his body, he would hear the sound of his senbon slashing at the chest of the dummy. Raising his hands high up into the air, the senbons would rise up. Just before yume would jerk his hands down in a quick motion sending the 10 senbon down like a deadly rain of needles into the wooden dummy's chest and neck. Watching as the senbon struck the target, yume would brake his strings and walk over to collect up his senbon. Fighting to dig the senbon out of the wooden dummy, yume would smile as he would finally free the needles. Turning back the puppet boy would move back to a further distance to repeat his actions over and over making sure to continue to work further and further away with each move as he was working on his accuracy- Category:Casual Category:Training